Duty and Honor
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: Duty and honor were two things that Ned Stark held dearly, even in his last breath. The precious promise he'd made was his word until his death. She was there with a smile on his face that made him forget his haunted past. Brother and sister appreciation one-shot. Please read and review!


_**A/N: So, this is my first one-shot for Game of Thrones/A Song of Fire and Ice. I've seen most of the series, which is why I'm posting this one-shot in the Game of Thrones section… So, all characters belong to George R. R. Martin and all his creative glory. **_

_**Given that, I wanted to focus on a quote I found in A Game of Thrones, which stated about Ned, "He had lived his lies for fourteen years, yet they still haunted him at night. […] **_**Promise me, Ned**_**, she had whispered." The "she" refers to Lyanna. **_

_**Enjoy and please leave a review!**_

Ned Stark's thought were not concerned with his wife, sons, or even the safety of his daughters. They were filled with a vision from his sleep the night prior. He had been in Godswood, looking into the deep water when laughter floated above him. his ears recognized the song before his dream mind did and his face broke out into a genuine smile that no one in his life had seen in fourteen years.

_A woman stood in front of him; with her hands clasped in front of her trouser and tunic clad body. Her long brown hair was unbound, her left eyebrow arched stubbornly and her almost black eyes were filled with mischief. Neither muttered a word for many moments. A whistle blew in the background. The young woman's expression changed from fondness to extreme joy. A man with silver blond hair approached them and stopped next to her. they wore identical tunics, both light with their trousers dark, and his boots were longer than hers. The man stood regally still._

_Ned raised an eyebrow at the sight and could not reason why it did not infuriate him. the woman walked one step forward and Ned hugged her fiercely. "Not a day has gone by when I have not missed you, Lyanna."_

_She nodded as his tears ran down his face freely. She soothed him as her hand ran through his hair. He clutched her tightly. "I never left you, brother."_

_The silver blond man spoke softly, "It will be quick, Stark."_

_Ned looked at his past enemy to Lyanna. Her eyes turned serious and he straightened to his few inches above her. He met his sister's black eyes, so much like the ones he wished to protect from the world longer, and the violet eyes behind her held respect and forgiveness. The man stood like Jon did naturally. A pang of guilt encompassed Ned as the realization he would not be able to keep his word to Jon comes through. _

_Lyanna looked at him and then at the dark water. "Our wolf-dragon is a fierce creature." _

"_Destined for many adventures as is the one cursed with your unending spirit, love," the silver blond stated. Ned thought of his little daughter, Arya, and he felt a gigantic amount of pride for her. "Stark, we share House bonds. We are family, even beyond the grave. My honor is yours."_

_Ned looked at the last dragon. He held his right hand out and the man gripped it with a strength that Ned always admired when the man was alive. Ned whispered, "Fire and blood, Rhaegar Targaryen." _

"_Winter is coming, Eddard Stark," Rhaegar responded. They both nodded to each other. Lyanna laughed at their serious absurdity and leaned onto Rhaegar. Ned watched an intimate look pass between his sister and the former prince. _

"_Lyanna," Rhaegar murmured. She smiled wickedly in response at the quietly vexed dragon. Her gaze slowly met her brother's. Rhaegar sighed long and silently. Ned felt the need to chuckle._

"_The road to peace will be long, but our children will achieve it. The sacrifices in this struggle will be told of for the next one thousand years. Our dream will finally be achieved, brother," Lyanna stated with her quiet strength. _

_Rhaegar voiced with certainty before Ned could question Lyanna, "The Houses will be reunited and the Commander will recognize him. He walks like a wolf, but he breathes like a dragon." _

_Ned gave a sigh of relief and watched his sister lean over his suddenly lying on the ground body. "Do what you feel is right, brother. We'll watch over you."_

"_I love you," he whispered. She said the same thing back and he smiled. _

He slept through a full night the first time in fourteen years. When he woke up, he knew no matter what the consequence he had to bring light to the scandal he discovered.

On the executioner's block, he saw his daughter Arya's terrified gaze. In that moment, his mind's eye saw her and Robert's bastard traveling together, her encounter with Death, and a journey that would change her life forevermore. Behind her, there was a group of people that made Ned hold his breath.

Lyanna stood waving at him and Rhaegar stood to her right. On her left, there were two men that Ned mourned the loss of for over a decade. The younger man wore a triumphant smirk, one Ned remembered extremely well, with brown hair and gray eyes. His leather armor was skin tight, but his smile was broad and welcoming. An older man stood next to the young one. His brown hair had streaks of gray in it and his warm gray eyes looked at Ned with pride. Rhaegar stood and gave Ned a single nod.

Ned stark sighed the held in breath out with a smile on his face. His last thoughts centered on family he would be reunited with at long last. He never felt the blade cut his head.

_**A/N: I don't normally focus a one-shot on a death scene, but I thought of this last night because I'm slowly making my way through the series. I hoped you liked it and please leave a review!**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**DBA**_


End file.
